


I hate you, Warren Graham.

by smudgay



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgay/pseuds/smudgay
Summary: Victoria gets a little jealous of a certain someone talking to her girlfriend at the theatre. So, naturally, she just has to do something about it.





	I hate you, Warren Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr (smudgay.tumblr.com)! I posted this a long long long time ago but figured I'd cross post it here too :)

Victoria chase was becoming undone, it wasn’t often that she felt like pieces of herself were falling off, dropping and sinking into the floor. It wasn’t often that Victoria watched as all her work came undone and in turn, she also came undone.

Victoria had never hated Warren Graham with the intensity of a spoiled child scorned until today, _until this very moment._

“Hey, Max.” He said, with his shy smile and faint blush like he always did. Because, of course, the doofus can’t see that you shouldn’t be talking to Victoria Chase’s girlfriend like that.

And it wasn’t like it took Victoria months to finally be able to ask Max out, and it wasn’t like it took her hours of talking to herself to finally feel confident enough to hold Max’s hand in public, much like she is now.

So where does Warren come in, looking like he’ll be able to steal Max from right under Victoria’s nose?  _Sod, prick, asshole_ , Victoria uses all her self-control not to say anything out loud but  _god_ , how she wanted to let Warren know just how much of a flying fuck money he was, and contrary to popular belief, she did not want to do that often.

“Hey, Warren,” Max smiles her typical, oblivious, friendly smile. Victoria fights the urge to call her an idiot too.

And of course, Warren looks like he was just told he won the lottery, as his face lights up at Max’s attention. Victoria wondered if she looked the same around Max, but either way, it would be fine, since she is the one dating Max. Not him.

And here she was, on their first date, ready to have a good time and Warren comes to ruin it all.

_No_ , Victoria refused to tolerate this.

“Hello Warren.” She wrapped her arm around Max, pulling the brunette close to her. Max’s smile grows, and Victoria considers it a battle won and  _yes_ , you can leave now Warren.

But he doesn’t move, instead, he kicks the ground nervously. “So, Max, I was wondering if you’re free…”

_Seriously?_  Victoria fumed, she moved around Max, snaking her arms around her waist. Resting her head on the girl’s shoulder, kissing it lightly as she did so.

“Right now?” Victoria began, a forced smile on her lips. “Sorry Warren, she’s a little… _occupied_.”

“Not right now. I mean…on the..weekend.” He laughs nervously, twiddling with his thumbs. This shy boy act was beginning to grate on Victoria.

“What did you have in mind, Warren?” And of course, kind, caring, goody-two-shoes Max jumps at the offer. Victoria groans into Max’s ear, unable to believe the words leaving her girlfriend’s mouth. Were both of them idiots?

Of course, then it was up to the only sane one to make it clear what’s going on. Victoria moved a hand up Max’s shirt, pressing kisses to her neck. “But not on Saturday,” the blonde growls, sending Max into a blushing frenzy, “she’s  _busy_  Saturday.”

“Oh, Sunday is fine. I want to take you to that museum that just opened up.”

Max shrugs, trying to push off Victoria but being wholly unable to. “Sunday sounds cool.”

Victoria pulls back in shock. Were these two fucking serious?  _If you’re going to cheat, Caulfield, at least do it behind closed doors._

Fighting tears that threatened to spill, she reached for Max, ready to implement her final plan.

Pulling her girlfriend close to her so that their bodies were flush against each other, Victoria moved in for a soft, deep kiss that was eagerly reciprocated. Victoria smirked, running her hand over Max’s ass as the other girl had her arms wrapped around Victoria’s neck.

Eventually, realizing they had an audience, Max pulled away flushed and slightly annoyed.

“Woah,” Warren blushed, “See, that’s why I wanted to talk to you on Sunday. I want that kind of love too.”

“I know, I know. You just don’t know how to ask out Stella and you want my help. I know.  _I_  know.” Max turns to her girlfriend, one eyebrow cocked up in accusation. “But jealousy really isn’t a healthy thing.”

Victoria flushes, turning her head away in shame to let Warren and Max finish their conversation without her interrupting.

As Warren left, Victoria sighed and faced her girlfriend, knowing she had to at some point.

“Really?” Max questioned, stepping closer to the blonde.

“He used to have a huge crush on you.. I thought…” Victoria sighed, knowing Max wouldn’t buy any excuse she had. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

Max cupped the blonde’s face, running her thumb slowly back and forth over her cheek. Then she pulled her in close for another kiss.

Max wrapped arms around Victoria’s neck, just as she always did, and even as they broke the kiss, Max kept herself close to Victoria.

“Hey,” she began, a sly smirk on her face. It wasn’t often that Max looked at her like that, with pure animal hunger, but Victoria reveled in those moments. “Any time you want to grab my  _ass_ and run your hands over me in public.…just let me know.” Max lets the last of her words linger on. Victoria licks her lips and pulls the girl in for another kiss, her hand gripping Max’s waist tightly, like she’s afraid she’ll fly away.

But if there’s anything Victoria has learned today, it’s that the last thing she has to worry about is Max leaving. And the smaller girl makes that abundantly clear during the movie that the both of them are too distracted to pay attention to.


End file.
